Fairy Tale
by West of California
Summary: "It was almost like a fairy tale, Izaya thought passingly. Naturally, he was the heroic prince, come to save the forlorn princess Shizu-chan from his monotonous daily life." Izaya bugs Shizuo once again, but there's more to the game this time. Shizaya


**Hey! Haven't heard from me in a while, have you...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Durarara, sadly.**

* * *

It was almost like a fairy tale, Izaya thought passingly. Naturally, he was the heroic prince, come to save the forlorn princess Shizu-chan from his monotonous daily life. Yesterday, today, tomorrow, following Tom around... was that any way for a man (delicate princess?) such as Shizuo to live? Any way for him to use that phenomenal strength of his? No, it certainly wasn't. In fact, Izaya would go so far as to say the the bodyguard was rather squandering his talents! Therefore, it was up to Izaya to save him from the life of boredom and overlooked, underused skills. If he had a little fun with it as well, then so be it; there couldn't be any harm in that, after all.

Today's mission was to find where the knight, Sir Tom of Tanka, had led the bewitching princess today on his quest for the Prime Minister's gold, owed by the lowly citizens who so liked to spend what was not theirs to begin with. After consulting with his ignoble wench Namie, he had determined that said knight would be collecting from the public school students who spent their lives dragging their carcasses around the poor part of town. Foolish subjects, they were less dignified than his court jester, Shinra-kun. Even the poor doctor (or jester, as he quickly reminded himself, saving his analogical scenario just in time) had at least a private school education*.

Certainly, it was not his favorite corner of the city, but nevertheless, it was his duty to rescue Shizu-chan from his job, was it not? And the prince always came through in the end.

He skipped along, kicking a rock in front of himself for a few yards before a woman rushing to her place of work gave him an odd look. He promptly kicked the rock at her head, clipping her ear. Damn, he'd meant to at least leave a bruise on her forehead. Oh, well, no use thinking about menial things like that now; onward!

Finally, after receiving directions from one of his favorite pawns, Masaomi Kida, as to where the company he pursued had last been sighted, he happened upon the lovely princess trudging along behind his employer. Ever elusive, he was once again dressed in the uniform of a bartender rather than something more befitting his position, but Izaya supposed it was to be expected of someone so famous in Ikebukuro (though, perhaps the publicity was not the best, but all news is good news, right? Or, something like that).

"Nah~! Shizu-_hime!**"_ he called merrily, hopping down from the sidewalk into the street lightly, his shoes barely making a sound as they touched the concrete. He saw Sir Tom bring a hand to his face in despair, and Izaya couldn't hold back a laugh; he never failed to interfere with that guy's work, did he? Oh, well, a knight must obey a prince's wishes, after all. As expected, Sir Tom simply waved a hand in exasperation, acknowledging the fight that was about to inevitably take place, and sauntered off somewhere to find shelter.

"Shizu... hime?" Princess Shizuo roared from far down the street. Izaya laughed as he took note of the bright red flush on the blonde man's cheeks. It was endearing, to a certain degree.

"I must say, you look lovely, princess!" he hollered in reply, cupping a hand around his mouth and waving the other high above his head, eyes shut as he grinned happily through his words.

"What the hell are you going on about, flea?" Shizuo demanded even as he began to pry a board from a nearby dilapidated building. The man's eyes flashed dangerously behind his blue glasses, which only excited Izaya further. He loved this game they played, and every block of concrete they destroyed, every piece of public and private property that Shizuo tore from the ground to use as weapons, was a testimony of how far they'd come, how much their game had developed and how very unique their type of play was. They didn't just fight; they put on a performance. Such a giver he was, entertaining not only Shizu-hime, but the undeserving citizens as well.

It was clear that Shizuo was not prepared to give Izaya the opportunity to answer, though he was surely curious as to how Izaya had set up the game today, wasn't he? The prince was tempted to pout; he was almost hurt by how little interest Shizu-chan took in his painstaking efforts to keep their game interesting and new each day. Didn't he want to know how all the different roles worked out so perfectly with their owners (especially his and Namie's)?

Ah, but Shizu-hime was a cruel princess indeed, though beautiful. He never wanted to know, so perhaps he would miss out on the very best part for a little longer. He could drop hints as to the day's theme, but it was Shizuo's job to pick up on them and inquire further.

So far, he was doing a pretty lousy job.

"God damn it, flea, get out of Ikebukuro!" the blonde cried, flinging the board an incredible way toward Izaya. He skittered backward, eyes going wide as the board missed him by about two inches – in fact, there might be some dirt in his hair from that rotten old wood. Stupid Shizuo, he wasn't supposed to get Izaya dirty. Stupid Shizuo.

Izaya growled, expression quickly changing to a glare. "That was rude of you, Shizu-hime!" he scolded. "After I came all the way down here just to save you from," he gestured around himself at the dark buildings, actively groaning under their own weight, "from all this."

For some reason, that only seemed to irritate Shizu-chan, and before Izaya could blink, a chunk of loose concrete torn right from the cracked road was flying at him. He ducked and calmly stood again as the makeshift projectile crashed into something behind him; based on the cry, it was probably a cat. Oh, well, they had nine lives, right?

The princess was strong as he was cold, but Izaya knew that he could do better. "What was _that?_" he asked incredulously. "I've seen common thugs throw more impressively! Come on, Shizu-hime, hit me. My princely duties are incomplete until you've been sufficiently entertained."

"Entertained?" Shizuo inquired before shaking his head. "Whatever. You're insane, flea."

Unknowingly, the princess had gravitated ever closer to the prince; the prince had done so as well, though quite aware. Suddenly, Izaya's phone buzzed. He held up a finger. "One moment, my lady," he said smoothly, unable to repress the smile that slid onto his lips. He could hear Shizuo's faint stutters as he became infuriated by this remark. My, what a spoiled princess. Certainly didn't like to be ignored, did he?

Upon investigation (or the opening of his cell phone, though 'investigation' sounded more interesting to him), he discovered that his lowly wench had send him a message. _"Don't forget, you have a meeting with Kida-san and Ryuugamine-san in an hour, 'Prince'."_ Izaya glowered. Damn his work. Oh, well, he supposed he'd have to end their game a little early today, then.

"Sorry, hime," he apologized. "Other duties call me away, but fear not! I shall return for you some day in the near future!" He then turned to walk away, leaving a very confused Shizuo standing behind him, utterly dumbfounded. A smirk snaked its way into his expression; he was rather impressed with himself, he had to say. This whole fairy tale scenario had perfectly applied to every person he'd come into contact with so far today, which was much better than the whole 'Wild West' theme had worked last week. However, he couldn't help but feel like there was still something missing, something that was necessary to finish the tale.

"Oh, that's it!" he exclaimed, pivoting on his heel and walking the few steps back toward Shizu-chan.

"What are you doing, flea...?" Shizuo asked warily as the Prince drew nearer, not halting his approach as was surely expected of him. "Flea? I swear to God, if you come any closer, I'll rip that head off your tiny neck!"

Izaya laughed. "Such a tease," he mused. With that, he closed the gap completely and, before the blonde even had time to realize he'd moved, mashed his lips against Shizu-chan's in a sweet kiss. The brown eyes of the princess widened in shock as his mouth moved against Izaya's own, though not in such an intimate gesture; there seemed to be outraged shrieks of 'I'm going to fucking kill you' lost to the cavern known as his own mouth.

As he pulled away, Izaya couldn't resist licking the blonde's lips tauntingly, just to seal the deal. "And they both lived happily ever after," he murmured seductively into Shizu-hime's ear, his lips ghosting over the shell as he spoke. He giggled as he stepped back once again and took in Shizuo's dazed expression. "I think we're supposed to ride off into the sunset now, but as you can see, I don't have a horse with me at the moment... perhaps next time, my princess?" With that, he rounded, heading back in the direction of the main city.

"A-and you better stay out, flea," Shizuo mumbled, utterly dazed, behind him.

* * *

**Haha ;) that didn't have much of a point, but I figured, what the heck? I haven't put anything up in a while...**

**Though, there's an explanation for that -shameless self-promotion powers GO!- I'm working on a Kuroshitsuji fic~ if your interested. May be a couple a months before I get it up though, it'll take a while to type to whole thing T_T Sebastian x Ciel~ 3:D**

**Anyway, Izaya's head is something I always enjoy getting into :D he's just got such a uniquely manic personality; it's lots of fun (;**

***meant in no offence to public school kids; it's simply looked down upon in Japan, most kids go to private schools there.**

****_hime_ is a japanese word meaning 'princess'. It is used as both an honorific and as a simple noun.**


End file.
